


A Compendium of the Knowledge of Trolls

by colonthreec



Series: Books from the Skaian Circle [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Troll Anatomy, Troll Biology, Troll Culture, Troll History, Troll Reproduction, Troll Romance, Trolls, aka me being a huge fucking nerd, slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonthreec/pseuds/colonthreec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the author tries to describe troll biology, reproduction, culture, and romance, while also touching on their history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Compendium of the Knowledge of Trolls

**Author's Note:**

> just wanna point out that like none of this is proven to be canon

#### Introduction

  
I would like to start this book by saying no, I am not an expert on any facet of troll culture, biology, or the like. I have, however, done extensive research to ensure that the information presented in this book is as accurate as possible. I should also note that all time periods will be referred to in Alternian units. With that said, let's move on.

 

**Early Trolls (0-500S)**

 

The earliest trolls developed from bugs through a series of mutations, eventually leading to a humanoid appearance. Certain breeds of trolls (later known as castes) came from different types of insects. Although low- and mid-blood trolls came from insects quite similar to what we have on Earth, high-bloods came from a series of far more complex mutations. A species of insects that lived in water eventually grew gills, fins, and scales, soon turning into something similar to fish. Over a few hundred sweeps, they too became trolls, evolving much later than the other breeds.

Low-bloods were known to be extremely resilient, being as they came from ants and beetles. However, they also had the shortest lifespans. These trolls tended to be enslaved due to their passive tendencies and their potent psychic abilities. Lime bloods, however, were something to be feared, due to their incredible powers (which we'll touch on in a later chapter.)

Mid-bloods were known to be great warriors, but only cerulean-blooded trolls had the psychic abilities of low-bloods. In addition, they were known to be able to outlive all blood castes below them by many, many sweeps. Jade-bloods were also commonly enslaved to help care for the mother grub. Malnutrition got the best of them, and eventually they began having to eat the dead grubs in the caverns, causing these jade-bloods to be known as rainbowdrinkers. 

High-bloods were known to be violent and aggressive. Violet- and fuschia-blooded trolls had the longest lifespans, and were known to be oppressive and murderous. Purple-bloods were even worse, killing for sport rather than for a true reason. They were feared, even by the royal-blooded trolls above them. Indigo-bloods, despite being significantly less violent, were the strongest caste of all.

**Author's Note:**

> THERE'LL BE MORE DON'T WORRY  
> hmu on tumblr if you need anything/have input
> 
> http://princexmilky.tumblr.com


End file.
